


My Heart Belongs to Daddy

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (mild) Consensual Non-Consent, (slight) Daddy Kink, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Lingerie, M/M, Married Life, Masochism, Murder, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, murder as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: It had been at least a year or two since they’d ran off together after the murder of Francis Dolarhyde. Their story officially ends with their deaths. The media eats it up, the term ‘murder husbands’ coined by Freddie Lounds herself used frequently. However, Will and Hannibal were far from dead in reality but no one had to know that.Pure Self-Indulgent Porn
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	My Heart Belongs to Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really that pleased with how this came out but here we are!
> 
> Will is trans in this and his genitals are referred to as pussy/cunt/etc... and cock/penis/etc...  
> I'm a trans man myself and this is how I describe my own body but this is just a heads up in advance for people who might find it triggering/uncomfortable!
> 
> Another heads up: this is technically a work that features Daddy Kink but the word Daddy is only used like uh once so keep that in mind too

It had been at least a year or two since they’d ran off together after the murder of Francis Dolarhyde. Their story officially ends with their deaths. The media eats it up, the term ‘murder husbands’ coined by Freddie Lounds herself used frequently. However, Will and Hannibal were far from dead in reality but no one had to know that. They’d gotten married as soon as possible after the fall. They moved to England, settling down just outside the city of London. Hannibal had made acquaintances with some of the elites of the city, which saw him going out to the city for gatherings and events. Will expressed his immense dislike for those parties, refusing to go to them and preferred to stay at home with their dog, Minerva. She was still quite young after all but that was really just an excuse for Will to hang out with the border collie. Married life with Hannibal was rarely dull. He had a habit of surprising Will with all kinds of expensive things. From cologne to clothing, to whatever else he could buy him. One of those things being a good amount of sex toys considering how horny he was. The other being weapons, particularly blades, mainly knives and the occasional ornamental sword or two. Will wondered if that was what it felt like having a sugar daddy. During his college years, he’d known people who were involved with men like that. Hell, he’d almost gotten himself a sugar daddy during his senior year of college but ultimately decided against it. It felt weird calling his husband a sugar daddy, their dynamic was hardly transactional. Hannibal just loved spoiling Will a lot. When their first wedding anniversary came around, the couple had different ideas of how they were going to celebrate it. Hannibal, ever an exhibitionist, wanted to host some sort of dinner party. A lot of his ‘acquaintances’ would be there and it’d be quite formal. Will, on the other hand, just wanted to sit down eat dinner then maybe watch a movie and maybe have sex afterward. So they’d settled on a combination of the two: they’d have some stupid dinner party and then they’d spend time alone together. Which was why Will stood in the corner of their living room that was now full of guests, dressed in a black dress shirt and trousers with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. On top of the shirt was a rich dark emerald green waistcoat. Hannibal made his way over to him,

“Come, let me introduce you to some of my peers,” he ushered Will away from the wall, the younger man letting out a small groan of annoyance before cooling himself and starting to pretend that he wanted to be there. They met a couple of similar ages to them, Will not caring enough to remember their names as he tried his best to not seem like a complete bitch. The wife that they were talking to turned to Will,

“Your husband is a very good catch. How did you two meet?”

“I was a teacher at an academy in the States. He happened to be in the area at the time too so we were introduced through mutual friends,” he began, choosing facts to omit and what words he used carefully.  
“It took us a while to admit our feelings for each other, though. I was pretty much married to my job when we met so I wasn’t really up for anything serious. He was patient, though.”  
His mind wandered to the church in Florence, to the ‘human’ heart that Hannibal left him. The woman smiled sweetly at the story, Will internally finding it humorous that his version of the story sounded so plain and sanitized compared to what actually happened. The back and forth of trying to kill each other, the animosity, the lies, manipulation, the fact that Hannibal drugged him and another time tried to actually eat him. Their relationship was not wholesome or healthy in the slightest, but you don’t really control who you fall in love with, Will loved Hannibal and Hannibal loved Will. The couple talked with the two men some more, something in the way the wife looked at him set something off in Will. They left the company of them soon after, Will turning to Hannibal,  
“She thinks I’m your sugar baby, you know that right?”

“I’m aware, yes. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Yes!” Will hissed quietly. “It’s demeaning.”  
Hannibal made a small scoff, turning to his husband and tried soothing him,

“You know you’re more than that to me, Will. I love you,” his hand cupped the other man’s cheek. Will sighed,

“I know, I love you too.”  
The couple made their way around some more before stopping to talk to a man about Will’s age or maybe a bit younger. He was introduced as Mr. Macleod. Will remembered hearing of him from Hannibal. Hannibal hated Macleod, apparently. The two men beside Will talked a bit before Macleod turned to Will,

“So you’re the boy, he’s been talking about,” he said, shaking Will’s hand.

“Yes, I’m his husband, after all, I should hope he’s talking fondly about me,” the young man quipped, smiling at Hannibal a bit. Macleod laughed rather obnoxiously, Will noted. No wonder his husband hated him.

“He’s a lucky man. I mean just look at you,” Macleod’s eyes raked over the young man’s body and Will had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the unsubtle attempt to flirt with him. He felt Hannibal stiffen beside him at the comment and looked to his husband to see that look in his eyes that he only got when he was plotting someone’s murder. They bid Macleod goodbye, the younger man stopping Hannibal for a moment.

“Are we going to do what I think we’re gonna do?” Will asked his husband with a cheeky smirk displayed on his lips, already knowing the answer. A small smile formed on Hannibal’s face too as he replied in turn,

“Yes.”

“Alright, you finish up talking to your ‘associates’ or whatever you call them and I’ll get everything ready. When you’re done have our friend join us in the wine cellar” Will said, his voice playful and flirtatious.  
“Don’t keep me waiting,” was what followed after, the young man’s voice a soft sensual purr. And with that Will left his husband’s side to head into the kitchen to check on Minerva and prepare some utensils for their activities afterward. To any other person, their conversation would’ve sounded like they were planning on sneaking off to have sex. No, what they were planning was the next best thing compared to sex and that was killing some poor unlucky bastard together-- which was a lot like having sex, honestly; both things involved physical activity, trust in one another, and arousal, definitely arousal. He made his way into the kitchen, giving Minerva a few pets before going to the weapons cabinet that they had in a nearby closet, retrieving two sharpened knives, and then made his way to the wine cellar, noting that most people except for Macleod and a few stragglers were there. Which was fine, the cellar was purposely built for it to be soundproof for this kind of reason. It wasn’t long for his husband and their guest to show up, with Hannibal leading Macleod into the basement. Will gave his husband a knowing smile, handing the older man one of the blades. Once Macleod entered the cellar, Hannibal excused himself to see some of the rest of the guests out. Will thought of how possessive his husband was at times, which gave him an idea. Macleod seemed to take a specific liking to him, Hannibal hated that, and Will loved getting a rise out of Hannibal. They were going to kill the bastard anyway so why not have some fun? He turned to the man beside,  
“You seem like a good man. Are you married, Mr. Macleod?”

“No, I’m unmarried, actually,” he said. Will furrowed his brows,

“That’s a shame, really. I’m sure plenty of people would be lucky to have you.”

“What about you? Your husband seems a bit old for you.”

“Me?” Will askes with a small coquettish laugh, something that he’d gotten good at over the years. So many people, especially men, would do some of the most stupid things for a pretty face. He’d slowly but surely have him relax until he went in for the kill. Now was the part where he’d say something really pathetic to make the man pity him,  
“My husband’s a good man, but I don’t know, sometimes I feel like he’s only with me because I’m younger than him,” which of course was a fucking lie. He knew where he was with his husband, but Macleod didn’t have to know that.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?” Will smiled gratefully. Then he leaned into Macleod, a small yet subtly false flirtatious smile on his lips,

“I’m sure there’s something you could do,” he closed in on Macleod, the poor man unsuspecting of what was about to happen next. Once he got close enough, Will stabbed Macleod in the gut, twisting the blade and cutting across the man’s torso. Macleod stumbled backward, falling to the ground where he lay there slowly bleeding out trying to move but obviously debilitated by the pain. Hannibal made his way over to the two men, standing beside Will as he examined the younger man’s handiwork,

“You’ve done well, Will,” he said, a proud smile on his face. Will smirked,

“I learned from the best, Doctor Lecter.”

“You have, haven’t you?” Hannibal paused for a moment, a small laugh coming from his mouth.  
“You’ve cut him like I cut you all those years ago.”

“You didn’t cut me, Hannibal, you gutted me,” Will corrected, his voice portraying no malice or bitterness towards that night. He spoke as if he remembered that night fondly, or rather spoke of it as something sensual and amorous, as if it was mind-blowing sex they’d had instead of Hannibal plunging a knife into him and tearing sideways. Which looking back on that moment, did spark a certain level of arousal in Will, funnily enough.

“Naughty boy,” Hannibal purred. “We’ll talk more of this later, we still have a guest to entertain after all.”

“He’s all yours, Doctor, it’s only fair,” Will watched as Hannibal walked over to Macleod and crouched down to his level.

“You’ve been awfully rude, Mr. Macleod. You’ve had eyes on my husband all night and I take insults of that nature very seriously.”

“What? But, I th--” Macleod was almost incoherent when he spoke. Hannibal paid no mind to him, instead, he just gripped the man by the head and slit his throat with incredible near surgical precision. Blood pouring out of the wound at an incredible rate. Will turned to Hannibal as their victim lay there in front of them, only to receive a harsh slap to the face as a hand wrapped around his throat. He could see a familiar look in Hannibal’s eyes as he pushed Will’s up against a wall, hand gripping his pale neck tightly, his breathing heavy as he saw how hungry Hannibal looked. Hannibal cast a glance over to Macleod who was still conscious and was in a position where the poor bastard could see everything the couple was about to do, he looked back at Will, who had a smug little smile pulling at his lips-- that little slut wanted this to happen, of course, he did. 

“Not now, Hannibal,” Will said, his hand resting on the wrist of his husband’s hand that was wrapped around his neck.  
“We need to clean up in here and you promised me you’d make us dinner tonight for our anniversary. You’ll have plenty of time to ruin me later.”  
Hannibal sighed, letting go of Will’s neck before taking his hand in his, giving it a squeeze before letting go so they could get to work. They dismembered Macleod in the back with the meat saw, stored the body and its organs in plastic bags, and put them inside a freezer. Hannibal ushered Will upstairs and shut the door to the cellar, kissing him on the forehead,

“Go take a shower, I’ll get dinner ready,” Will smiled, leaving his husband to cook dinner. He stripped and got into the shower, the water running hot as he washed off all the blood he’d gotten on himself (mainly his hands) from their previous activities. His mind wandered to Hannibal's face when they were in the cellar together. In all their time together he’d never seen Hannibal look so feral when he was aroused. The way his dark eyes bore into his soul, the tight hand around his neck. Hannibal would’ve fucked him right then and there in front of the dying man if Will hadn’t stopped him. Will’s hand reached down to his sex, stroking his cock that protruded from his folds. He sighed, anticipating how much of an absolute wreck he was going to be once his husband was done with him that night. God, he was so fucked and that was what excited him. His chest heaved slightly as he stuck a finger inside himself and then another, scissoring himself as he let out a string of low quiet moans. There was a knock at the bathroom door so he quickly got out to see Hannibal sticking his head through the door. 

“Hey,” Will mumbled, a fond smile spreading across his face as he toweled himself off. Hannibal made a small smile in return,

“I have something for you to wear for dinner,” he said, leading his husband into their bedroom where a gift-wrapped box sat on their bed. The two men wandered over, Hannibal watching as his husband carefully opened the package. The first thing inside it was a pair of black intricate lace panties that came with a bunch of crisscrossing silken straps that acted as a small harness and garter belt. Will threw Hannibal a knowing smirk before he took a look at what was under the lingerie. As he lay the article of clothing out it became clear on what it was. It was this gorgeous dark emerald chiffon robe with black fur trim on the sleeves and bottom of the robe and then a satin green sash that tied the robe around the waist. The young man was rendered speechless,

“Hannibal, you really didn’t have to do this--”

“But I wanted to regardless.”  
Will turned back to his husband, scoffing in disbelief and awe,

“You spoil me too much, you know that? Thank you for this, by the way. It’s great.”

“I’ll give you some time to get dressed, meet me downstairs when you’re ready,” and with that Hannibal kissed his husband on the cheek and left to set the table downstairs. Will groaned in embarrassment. It was sort of funny at this point. Hannibal could might as well be his sugar daddy seeing how much he spends on him. Fucking hell, that would make him a cannibal serial killer’s sugar baby, Jesus Christ. Okay, well he was also a cannibal and by association with his husband, also a serial killer so it wasn’t that big of a deal but still it made his face heat up. Will looked to the clothing on the bed before him, appreciating the care his husband took into choosing something that would not make him want to die if he wore it. If he was honest, Will still struggled with dressing like anything but a sweaty redneck. Especially when it came to his dysphoria with clothing, which was kind of laughable since he’d been on testosterone for years and at this point had developed evenly spread facial hair. Everything about him made him a man but there was always a little voice in the back of his head whispering things that made him insecure. Which is why he was always very appreciative of the choices of clothing Hannibal made for him. He didn’t want to keep Hannibal waiting, though, so he put on the garments he was given and made his way downstairs. He was first greeted by Minerva who he greeted enthusiastically,

“Hey, little lady, how’re you doing?” he gave her a few good pets before joining Hannibal in the dining room. Upon entering, the reaction his clothing (or lack thereof) elicited from his husband was priceless. 

“Look at you,” Hannibal mused, taking Will’s hands in his and giving him a small kiss on the lips before helping him sit down and then seating himself in front of their food. Will looked at the intricate meal before him,

“Who’re we eating?”

“That American tourist I took care of during our trip to London.”

“God, yeah I hated him,” the two men ate their food in companionable silence, exchanging looks of adoration and want occasionally. They’d finished dinner after a while, the two men looking at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Will averted his eyes, pretending to be oblivious to the way his husband was looking at him. The older man stood up, making his way behind Will who was still sitting down, and leaned into his ear,

“I remember you said something about allowing me to ‘ruin you’ after dinner earlier tonight,” Hannibal said, strong hands settling firmly on the younger man’s shoulders. Will sucked in a breath at the sound of his husband’s low, cold, pitiless voice. 

“You remember correctly.”

“You’ve been very bad, Darling. I’m starting to believe you need to be taught a lesson.”  
Will scoffed, rolling his eyes a little, responding,

“Whatever Daddy thinks is right,” he felt Hannibal tense up at his response, immediately regretting his comment. It was supposed to be a joke, nothing more, but both of them found themselves in a position where it didn’t feel like just a joke, that it was actually quite arousing. Without a second thought, Hannibal pulled his husband out of his chair, dragging him to their bedroom, whipping off his tie and binding Will’s hands together with it, connecting the tie to the bed frame so that the younger man was forcibly bent at a slight angle. The amount of force the doctor used on him was incredibly hot, he felt himself heat up as Hannibal came up behind him and growled into his ear,

“Wait here,” before giving Will a harsh slap on the ass making him sharply inhale. Hannibal left, probably to go clean the dishes but also to exacerbate the tension and subsequent anticipation of what was to come. Will felt a pit of heat pool inside his gut, his thighs accidentally clenching together as his cock and pussy throbbed with want. He was so fucked. It didn’t take long for Hannibal to rejoin his husband in the bedroom,

“What are you going to do to me, Doctor Lecter?” Will asked, taunting almost, his breathing heavier than normal. Hannibal didn’t respond; he just made his way over to the man before him, hands landing on his husband’s hips, hitching up the gorgeous chiffon robe over the younger man’s ass, studying the barely covered pert muscle before slapping it hard and fast, eliciting a yelp from Will. 

“Did you plan on provoking me by talking to our guest tonight?”

“I knew it’d get a reaction out of you, yes,” he ‘confessed’ earning him another slap to the ass.

“You conniving minx,” was the response he got from Hannibal. “Apologize.”

“No,” Will snapped, playing along with what the doctor was trying to do in the moment, the older man proceeding to mercilessly spank his husband, again and again. The sting feeling so good for Will as he received open-handed blow after blow. Hannibal stopped,

“I’ll say it again: apologize.”

“And I’ll say it again: no,” was the response. Hannibal switched tactics, opting to spank his husband’s pussy, pulling forth a stronger and louder reaction from Will who was enjoying the pain very much. Hannibal brutally kept assaulting the other man’s opening, until he felt him tense up like he was about to come so he stopped, earning a petulant aggravated growl from Will.

“What the fuck, why--?”

“I won’t let you come until you’ve apologized.”  
The ex-agent groaned,

“Fine. I’m sorry.”

“Will,” Hannibal replied sternly. “Apologize for being an attention-seeking whore.”  
The younger man sighed,

“I’m sorry for being an attention-seeking whore, Doctor Lecter,” Hannibal made a quiet noise of approval,

“Good boy,” and he resumed his abuse of his husband’s pussy until Will came with a shout, his chest heaving afterward. He untied the poor boy, helping him out of his clothes, and laying him down onto the bed, his face looking dazedly up at the ceiling, arms relaxed by the sides of his head. Hannibal crawled between his husband’s legs, palming himself through his trousers. Will looked at Hannibal with an unimpressed expression,

“Really? Couldn’t you’ve just waited a bit?”

“I’m sure you can manage.”

“And if I say no?”

“It’s a husband’s right to seek pleasure in his spouse, whether or not the spouse is willing,” Hannibal stated. Will made a suppressed whine at the remark, finding the threat incredibly arousing. Of course, if he told Hannibal he didn’t want to, the doctor would back off, so it was a very empty threat; but the way he said it was so intimidating and stern, god, it made Will shiver. He let out a little laugh, looking up at Hannibal with a grin,

“You’re extremely intimidating in bed, you know that? Fuck, it’s so hot.”  
Hannibal laughed quietly at the compliment,

“I’m glad you like it. Shall we continue?”

“Fuck yes,” Hannibal unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers, and stripped naked, releasing his aching cock from the confines of his clothes. Will gave him a small smirk, eyes flitting up to connect with him and then back down to where they’d been trained on the older man’s length. Hannibal was very well-endowed, insanely thick, and impressively long at the same time and his husband loved it. Hannibal scoffed, throwing one of Will’s legs over his shoulder, letting the other rest by his hip. He leaned over him, hands planted either side of Will’s head. The doctor sighed, checking his husband’s pussy to see if it was wet enough (which it was), and wasted no time in pushing his cock all the way inside the younger man with one cruel thrust, making Will all but scream. Hannibal was brutal, grunting as he thrust in and out of his husband. He put his mouth on the younger man’s neck, marking it with sucks and hard bites that would definitely leave a mark.

“Look at you, such a dirty slut,” the doctor snarled as he fucked the other man into the mattress. Will’s cries were loud, the pitch of his voice embarrassingly higher than usual. They lived in a relatively small neighborhood, and the windows they had in the bedroom weren’t exactly soundproof. The thought of the neighbors hearing their frantic and admittedly rather violent lovemaking brought heat to Will’s face as he threw his head back, moaning in pleasure at the incredible feeling of his g-spot getting hit repeatedly. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, his fingers scraping roughly against the skin of the doctor’s back. Leaving sharp precise scratches and cuts in his wake. Both men found themselves coming closer and closer to orgasm. Hannibal made a particularly rough and precise thrust that had Will coming almost instantly as the other man’s thrusts became sloppier leading to him coming inside his husband with a grunt. The couple was rendered breathless afterward, neither of them saying anything, just the sound of their breathing evening out again. Hannibal pulled out of Will, the man underneath groaning at the loss of being filled, his body tired and sore. Hannibal lay next to him, pulling the covers over their bodies. Will sighed tiredly, looking to his husband with a cheeky smirk on his face,

“If this is how you react, I should try to rile you up more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to give me validation feel free to tell my insecure gay ass if you liked this!


End file.
